George Gordon Haggard Jr.
Private George Gordon Haggard Jr.http://www.badcompany2.ea.com/game-info?p=haggard is a member of the 222nd Army Battalion and is part of the Battalion's B-Company squad, otherwise known as Bravo One Charlie and later Bravo Two. He is a demolitions/explosives expert and shows an extreme love for explosions. He has been depicted to have an almost "Big Brother" relationship with his fellow squad member, Sweetwater, as they are always squabbling. Haggard is the comic relief of the squad, creating plans that are always shot down by his superior, Redford. Biography Not much is known about Haggard's life, but was described by Sergeant Redford as a natural-born demolitions expert. This, however led to his transfer into B-Company after he blew up "the biggest ammo dump east of Paris.", as well as an officer's latrine with a claymore mine. Battlefield: Bad Company With his transfer to B-Company due to his actions, Haggard had become the squad's demolition expert. He was led to "single-handedly" invade the fictional Caucasus neutral country of Serdaristan in Battlefield: Bad Company after his discovery of the Legionnaire's vast fortune of gold. Luckily for him, Sergeant Redford defends him, and, as a consequence, ends up having to serve a longer time in the United States Army, despite Redford initially suggesting Haggard could be court-martialed for his acts. After a lengthy trip through the Serdaristan countryside, a golf course, and a city by the Caspian Sea, he and the squad defeat the Legionnaire and are about to appropriate his gold, but, to their dismay, find the US Army loading the gold into their trucks. In a stroke of luck, a commanding officer spots them and orders them to take a truck full of "scrap metal" back to base. After driving with the convoy for a while, they drive away from the convoy, escaping with their prize of gold. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the squad, who had escaped with gold in the previous game but are believed to have been caught soon thereafter, now work on a special assignment for the Army in securing a dangerous scalar weapon. Haggard returned to B-Company as the squad's demolitions expert along with the other former members. During a mission in east Russia, Haggard guided the squad through a minefield using only a knife and observation skills. However, Redford spotted a mine that Haggard missed and was about to step on it, showing that Haggard was not paying attention. During the mission to recover the agent Aguire, Haggard saved Sweetwater from stepping into an ambush by spotting a tripwire that no one else could see. However,Preston alerted him of the presence of more tripwires, which made Haggard more cautious afterwards. During the hunt for the freighter ship during the mission, Sangre del Toro, he demonstrates professional marksmanship skills by shooting a Russian soldier in the head with an M95 while on board a helicopter. He seemed to have become an aviation/aircraft enthusiast, as well as having grown a strong friendship with the unit's pilot, Flynn, shown by the way he is motivated to save him and how sad he was when the helicopter is shot down and Flynn is killed. He later figured out Kirilenko's plan using his knowledge of aircraft, and proceeded to explain it to his squad mates, much to their astonishment. Haggard simply replies, "What? I can know stuff". Trivia *His XM8 has a Red Dot Sight in gameplay, but only in certain cutscenes. The version is also not accessible by the player. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, he says he would use the gold to buy a monster truck, which he would call "Truckasaurus Rex." *In Battlefield: Bad Company, during Acta Non Verba, Haggard admitted to dating one of his cousins who "had a voice like an angel yet a face like a can of dog food". *As well as being a demolitions expert, Haggard is also a talented sniper, serving as a spotter for Marlowe and being able to kill a Russian soldier on a CAV while he himself was in a helicopter. *He is from Texas, as in the end of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 campaign he talks of a girl he knows in Texas named "Chantal" (pronounced "shan-TEL"). *In Sangre del Toro, when he starts to work on the imager at Base C, Haggard says he wants to be buried at Cowboy's Stadium in Arlington, Texas. *He is a fan of the Dallas Cowboys football team. *During the level, No One Gets Left Behind, in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Haggard and Sweetwater argue over driving ATV's and snowmobiles. Haggard says, "Snowmobiles are for sissies", a reference to the mission 'Cliffhanger' in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Also in the very beginning of the level, No One Gets Left Behind, when Sweetwater mentions Troy fell because of a woman, Haggard acknowledges the allusion to "The Iliad" and states it is "a hell of a book". One of the several subtle hints suggesting his intellect is much greater than he lets off. *An easter egg reference to Haggard is in Battlefield 1943. The words "Haggard Was Here" are written into the sand on a small offshore island on the IJN side of Iwo Jima. *Haggard is shown to be very conservative. He calls Flynn a "hippie", "liberal", and many other things, although he later develops a strong friendship with him. He can also be heard yelling "God damn liberals!" during combat. *Haggard is an aviation/aircraft enthusiast, as he can accurately give the specs on the Antonov AN-225 Mriya plane just before the last mission. **However, the irony is that the plane isn't an AN-225, but rather an earlier Antonov AN-124, but this may be a developer's oversight. *Haggard is a Christian. *He claims he got his first shotgun when he was twelve years old. In Battlefield: Bad Company, when the player picks up a shotgun for the first time, Haggard remarks "Hey, that kinda reminds me of my first shotgun, I was the happiest twelve year old in the whole of Texas State." *Haggard has (supposedly) met the Governor of Texas who called him "Son". *Haggard is a fan of NASCAR. *He doesn't like Marlowe in the first levels of Battlefield: Bad Company. *There is a reference to Haggard on the map, Par for the Course, called Haggard's Hazard. instead.]] *Players can dress their character in Battlefield Heroes like Haggard. *In early pre-release pictures for Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Haggard had his AT4 on his back, this was later changed. *Haggard is portrayed, based on nearly everything about him, as a "redneck", a stereotype for Americans from the southern United States. *On Par For the Course, he reveals that he is fan of pop star Michael Jackson. *He is also a fan of actor Harrison Ford. *In Battlefield 3, there is a dog tag that references him, saying "HAGS WAS HERE", Hags being one of Haggard's nicknames. *Haggard's serial number: 00BF1942002BF2005 is a reference to Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield 2. BF1942 is Battlefield 1942 and 2002 is its year of its release. BF2005 is Battlefield 2 and 2005 is the year of its release. Gallery Gamehelper.com - Battlefield Bad Company Video Blog - Haggar|Haggard's video blog GeorgeGordonHaggard.jpg|Haggard in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. BFBCHaggard.png|An early screenshot of Haggard with an M416 in Battlefield: Bad Company. Haggard.jpg|Haggard before the release of Battlefield: Bad Company ru:Джордж Хэггард Category:Characters of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Characters of Battlefield: Bad Company 2